


Not Bad at All

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, It's so late I'm sorry!!!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: Yuri figures it’s got to be a fever dream.Or a bug bite.Or he has some sort of long-term hallucination.He figures it’s gotta be one of these things, or something equally more plausible because feelings? Bright, warm, fuzzy feelings? For Jean-Jacques Leroy?He must really be going off the deep end.Or some cosmic being is laughing their ass off up in the clouds.





	Not Bad at All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muraechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/gifts).



> This is for the Pliroy Secret Santa exchange this year (2017) for Muraechi aka maiubou-lover-atsushi on tumblr!
> 
> It's....actually quite late...I'm really sorry about that!!

Yuri figures it’s got to be a fever dream.

Or a bug bite.

Or he has some sort of long-term hallucination.

He figures it’s gotta be one of these things, or something equally more plausible because feelings? Bright, warm, fuzzy feelings? For Jean-Jacques Leroy?

He must really be going off the deep end.

Or some cosmic being is laughing their ass off up in the clouds.

These are the only acceptable explanations Yuri can conjure for the way his chest is both squeezing  _ and  _ expanding at the same goddamn time whenever he even _  thinks  _ about JJ.

At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself as he watches JJ carefully twirl red and gold tinsel around their Christmas tree.

_ Their  _ Christmas tree.

In  _ their _  apartment. Of three years.

Jesus.

A fever dream hallucination for three years?

Even Yuri couldn’t deny himself for that long.

_ You like him. _

He remembers the exact expression that graced his face when Otabek had dared to air what Yuri had felt about JJ over three years ago. He was, in short, hiding his embarrassment by over-processed and heavily faked disgust.

_ Ugh! No- Beka!? I- Are you nuts?! Me? Like that- that! That! _

_ Your eyes have been following his ass across the ice all morning. _

Yuri snorts at the memory from the couch which catches JJ’s attention. “Hm? You need something, sweet?”

Gross.

Nicknames.

JJ’s absolute aesthetic.

Yuri hates how much he loves every single one, no matter how stupid or sappy.

“No.” Their cat leaps into his lap. “Looks good.”

JJ beams so brightly the tree can hardly compare. “Look what I found!”

JJ drops the strand of gold tinsel in his hands to dart into their bedroom. He shuffles out (in those stupidly cute snowman themed fuzzy socks) carrying a plastic bag. He pulls out one of the boxes and shows Yuri that he’s bought a whole new set of Christmas baubles, red and gold and all donning tiger stripes.

Yuri’s jaw definitely drops.

They’re perfect.

“Knew you’d love them!” JJ whoops, whirling around to finish hanging his tinsel. Yuri gets up from his position on the couch, carefully depositing the cat in his still-warm place with little fuss. JJ’s back is still towards him, so he shuffles forward with his arms outstretched. He sneaks his hands underneath JJ’s sleep shirt (loose and red with a cat on the front saying “Meowwy Christmas!”).

JJ’s movements barely pause, which is completely normal because it’s JJ. Yuri scratches his fingernails along JJ’s ripped stomach, smashing his face between JJ’s shoulder blades. He feels the shiver ripple down JJ’s spine before he returns to hanging every single gaudy bauble with the utmost care.

JJ continues decorating the tree with Yuri attached to his back, murmuring gentle forewarnings prior to making any large moves. Yuri eventually tires of just having access to JJ’s back and shifts to stand on top of JJ’s feet, effectively bringing JJ’s spirited decorating to a longer pause.

“Hey,” Yuri breathes. JJ hooks his arms around Yuri’s waist even though the other man is suddenly very taken by looking at their feet. “What did you want most for Christmas?”

JJ hums, and the silence he brings about to think on his answer is almost too long for Yuri to stand. “A monster truck.”

“A what now?”

He couldn’t have just said—

“A monster truck. I think it was my biggest tantrum ever, so that’s gotta count for something!”

Jesus flying on a broomstick.

This is.

Lord almighty.

_ Unbelievable. _

Yuri just stares at his boyfriend, refusing to give him any sort of response. JJ holds his expression for about thirty seconds before he snorts and starts laughing.

Adorable.

_ Disgusting. _

“You know I’m just kidding, cher. That was only in my childhood. I’ve changed!” As if to assuage Yuri, JJ starts running his hands through Yuri’s hair. “I’ve always wanted a house,” he sighs into Yuri’s hair. “A house where we could bring in an actual pine tree. A real big one too. And a fireplace! We can decorate everything and it’ll be great! We would have a huge cat tree too!”

Yuri’s heart clenches at the image forming in his mind. He can almost smell the gingerbread cookies that JJ would have baked and the ham that would be cooking. But most of all…

Yuri doesn’t miss how JJ’s imaginary future Christmas home includes Yuri. How it is “we” and “ours” instead of “I” and “mine”.

“With me?” Yuri barely whispers into JJ’s chest.

JJ’s hands cup Yuri’s jaw, warm palms lifting Yuri’s haze onto him. “Of course with you, mon amour.” JJ’s lips tilt up into a warm smile that makes his eyes sparkle. “I couldn’t imagine it with any one else. Wouldn’t even try.”

Yuri picks at the hem of JJ’s plaid pajama bottoms. He takes a steadying breath. “That makes this easier then.” He takes a second to look at JJ’s face which has switched into a look of genuine confusion. One eyebrow up and everything.

Before his nerves get the better of him again, Yuri makes his way to his bag, laying haphazardly by the shoe rack. He starts digging through it, looking for what he needs and for a single, terrifying second he can’t find it.

But he does.

It’s tucked innocently and annoyingly halfway into a hole in the bag’s inner lining. Huh. Maybe he really should look into getting a new bag like JJ’s been telling him to for the last few months. If only to never feel that cold shot of terror at possibly losing something so expensive and life altering.

Yuri doesn’t care so much for the expense, but the life-changing aspect is really what’s got him so keyed up.

His fist closes around the damn thing and he quickly slides back to where JJ is still standing, confused but knowing better than to hover over Yuri when he’s like this.

Yuri leaves about a foot between him and JJ as he scratches nervously at the nape of his neck. This is definitely something he picked up from JJ; Yuri just doesn’t  _ do  _ nervous ticks.

(He does, but neither JJ nor Otabek will say that kicking bathroom stall doors in is a tick that Yuri has.)

(“Because it’s scary; what will he kick if he decides to stop kicking bathroom doors? Humans, that’s what.” - Otabek Altin)

(“It’s cute though!” - Jean-Jacques Leroy, a lovesick fool who Yuri loves so of course he’d say something like this. Otabek is, as usual, unsurprised by these two.)

“Um, so…” His fist closes around the shape so hard that the corners digging into his palm are actually starting to hurt. “Look I—” he stops again, a noise of frustration coming from the back of his throat.

“Hey, sweetheart,” JJ’s easily coaxing Yuri out of whatever mental deep sea diving expedition he was going to go on. “Take a breath for me, okay?”  _ Patient. Always so patient. _  “Together with me, all right?” And Yuri does. He takes a breath, holds it for a moment, and exhales - just like JJ taught him. He feels himself loosen up almost immediately. He’s still rather nervous, but at least he can breathe again. “Let’s try again. At your pace, ça va?”

Yuri shakes himself, closing his eyes for a moment. “I...I want that Christmas with you.” JJ blinks, the question Yuri posed earlier more a memory than a recent happening. Yuri chews on his lip for a second. “I want it forever because I’m not stupid.”

Yuri lifts his closed fist, fingers slowly unfurling from around the super cliche black velvet box in his hand.

He swears he hears JJ’s breath stutter in his throat - every cliche expectation being fulfilled by a man who is  _ all about  _ the super cliche.

(Luckily Yuri is too, if not moreso.)

Yuri opens the box, fingers slightly jerky in his haste. He nearly drops it, but catches himself pretty quickly. Yuri is afraid to look at JJ’s expression, but he’s always said he “wasn’t no chicken shit” and looks right at his boyfriend of three years.

And the look on JJ’s face alone is more than enough to say that his boyfriend of three years is now his fiance of however long it takes for them to get married.

“Holy shit.”

He’s done it.

Yuri’s finally done it.

He’s stunned Jean-Jacques Leroy speechless.

But Yuri can’t even revel in this victory because he is equally just as speechless as JJ. JJ’s gaze darts back and forth between Yuri and the ring innocently sitting in the box in his palm. “Uh.”

Yuri is the one who regains his senses faster between the two and swiftly…

...kicks JJ in the shin.

(“Told you so. Told you he’d be kicking humans.” - Otabek Altin.)

“Ow!” JJ immediately bends down to grasp at his shin.

“Is that a yes or a no?!”

“You kicked me,” JJ says in awe while looking back up at Yuri incredulously.

Yuri shrugs. “Because you didn’t answer.”

“So...you kicked me?” JJ mutters slowly.

“Yes! And it wasn’t that hard.” Yuri pouts.

JJ gets back up after a gentle rub on his shin. “Well of course it’s a yes.”

Yuri feels like he’s stopped breathing. But it’s not over yet of course. “Then why didn’t you answer right away?”

“Did you really need words for what I’m sure my face was already saying?”

“Words are nice! They make things clear sometimes!” JJ just chuckles in response, moving to scoop Yuri up in his arms as the younger man squawks indignantly. JJ kisses Yuri wherever his lips can reach while Yuri just slaps at JJ’s shoulders to get away.

“You’re stuck with me now!”

“I’m already regretting it---JJ let me down!” JJ starts twirling them around, much to Yuri’s chagrin. The cats, in the meanwhile, just continue watching their humans be humans. “Put the ring on, dammit! Put it on! So help me god!”

JJ keeps laughing, but ultimately puts Yuri back down onto the safety their apartment floor. Without waiting for any more of JJ’s power antics, Yuri tugs on JJ’s right hand and shoves the gold ring around the fourth finger. He nods in satisfaction once the deed is done and only then does he start to feel his face go red at the realization of what he’s just done.

“Oh my god, you agreed to get married.”

“Yes.”

“To me.”

“Yes!”

“Holy shit!”

JJ laughs, admiring the ring on his hand with a warm smile. “A little late for this reaction, don’t you think?”

“I gotta post this on Instagram!” Yuri scrambles back to the couch to swipe at his phone. “Before Phichit beats me to it!”

At this, JJ becomes alarmed. “How would Phichit--”

“I have no idea, but somehow he knows everything at any moment!” JJ frowns, taking a moment to ponder what Yuri said and comes to the same conclusion that Yuri’s already come to.

Phichit is a terrifying wonder to behold and no one could ever dream to stand against him and his wealth of knowledge that no one knows how it gets into his hands.

“And there!” Yuri grins as JJ plops himself down beside Yuri on the couch. He winds his arms around Yuri’s waist, glancing at Yuri’s newest post over his shoulder. It’s a picture of the empty ring box beside one of their new tree ornaments and a pile of gold tinsel with the caption “Christmas came early and I guarantee my wedding will be better than all of yours. Ever.”

“Looks great!”

“Excuse you! Looks fuckin’ awesome, that’s what!” JJ just smiles.

After a moment, JJ pipes up again. “No take backs from this, tiger-boy.”

“I don’t do take backs, you maple tree.” JJ’s eyebrows raise at the nickname.

“Not bad.” JJ comments and Yuri has to agree.

This love that Yuri has for and with JJ - love bug or hallucination or fever dream or none of them at all - is not bad. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is!!!! So late!!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry!!!!!!
> 
> I only have excuses, but I'm so sorry it's so late!
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
